shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flirting with a Demon. Subarashii's Big Mistake
Island in the New World Senshi sat alone in a bar with her Hellhound Reikokuna eating a bar of chocolate. Recently, she had been doing this alot. She seemed to enjoy being alone and she was happier like that. The thing was, it wasn't like Senshi. Rei's Thoughts: '''Child, you aren't yourself lately. '''Senshi's thoughts: '''I'm fine Rei. ''As the duo sat, a large man walked into the bar. He appeared to be Subarashii of Jester Pirates.'' 'Subarashii thoughts: '''Well, Well. What a fine lady. Hehaheha ''He bites his lips and took out his Shakuhachi and starts playing it and walks to Senshi. 'Subarashii: '''Good evening fine thing.Care for a lovely melody to calm and sooth your mind and soul? '''Senshi: '''Buzz off. ''The rest of Jester Pirates soon came in and made a lot of noise. '''Pudgy: Captain! Party. NOW! Music Please! Ajax: Can't you see what is he doing? I bet you he won't entertain us until he gets rejected. Subarashii still trying to flirt with Senshi.He plays a romantic song but to no avail. Subarashii: Your sweet scent,starry eyes and smooth skin that bring me here.Is this what they call love. Now tell me.What kind of music do you like.RRRR. Subarashii took Senshi's hand and put it on his chest. He then cuddle her hands. Suddenly, spikes shoot out of her hands, stabbing him. He releases her hands and she goes back to chocolate bar. Senshi: 'I thought I told you to buzz off. ''Subarashii tries to hold back his tears. He was breaking down. '''Subarashii thoughts: I am to good looking to be turn down. Subarashii tries his luck again and walk towards Senshi with a glass of chocalate milk. Subarashii: I belive you like chocalate. Now any song and I'll play. Pretty thing. Senshi turned to Him with a demonic look in her eye. Senshi: 'Rei..... Fetch. ''Rei swiped his paw through Subarashii's stomach. As he pulled it out, he was holding a white glowing sheet. '''Senshi: '''In case you're to baka-brained to notice, this is your soul. I can do what ever I want to you by just twisting this little baby. '''Subarashii: Eargh no!! Not only you rejected me twice, but you take my soul. Tears start to fall from his eyes. Subarashii: 'Please stop it pretty thing. ''Senshi smiles a demonic smile full of malice and twisted happiness. 'Senshi: '''Mmmmm....Nah. ''She then starts to twist the soul and Subarashii starts to twist as well. His arms, his legs, and even his neck. You could here his body ripping and tearing.Jester Pirates stop what their doing and quickly surrounds Senshi.They were all prepare to take Senshi down. '''Subarashii: Anyone of you guys hit her will never be forgiven by me. Ajax:But. She's hurting you! Subarashii: As long as i live. I will never let you guys hurt a lady. Fanstatico wants to proceed forward and hit Senshi but stopped by the Ajax. Fanstatico: I don't care Subarashii.I have to! Senshi: 'You need to listen to your captain boys. '''Elana: '''If they can't.I guess I can. La Llovizna. ''Elana attacks Senshi with a combo moves of elbowing and kicking. Subarashii's soul goes flying out of her hands. 'Senshi: '''No. '''Elana: '''Yes. ''Subarashii is trying to get up. '''Subarashii: Elana is fighting for my heart.*heart eyes*Go ELANA-KUN! Elana: 'Ouh shut up Subarashii! '''Senshi: '''You will pay for that B**** ''She turns her hands into spiked hammers and tries to smash Elana.Elana turns around and was hit by Senshi's move. '''Elana: Finally.Something I've been waiting for.Take this veggie head. Elana tries to hit Senshi with her knees. Senshi easily blocks it and grabs Elana's leg. Elana: 'C*** ''Senshi then spins Elana and throws her into a wall. '''Senshi: '''Ha!! '''Elana: That's all you got? Vegei girl! El Huracán. Elana gets up and dust her hair and body. Elana run to Senshi. Elana kick Senshi's knee, elbowed Senshi's face twice, knee Senshi's abdomen. It sends Senshi crashing to the bar. Senshi: '''Ouch. That's it. CODE BLACK!!! '''Elana: Ahh.Finally something I've been waiting for. Elana in her muay thai stance. Senshi prepared to punch her, but she suddenly found herself on the ground. Rei was immediantly by her side, sniffing her. Worry filled his eyes. Elana: What the hell are you doing you stupid dog.Eargghhh Fanstatico: Oi oi Roari. Don't you just jump out from my hand. Roari (Roaring Sword) pounced on Rei and bit Rei's neck. Then one of the crew members heard a deep voice in his head. Rei's thoughts: '''Tell this sword to let me go. I need to help Senshi. '''Fanstatico: Do you guys heard the voice? Cavalry Didier: Yeh. I did. I believe all of us did. So it speaks eyy? Fanst! Don't give a shit about them.Roari attack further!!! Fanstatico: Roari attack it further.The woman too.That's for hurting our captain. Rei easily batted the sword away and stood over Senshi. Rei's thoughts: Someone tell me to fetch. Quickly. Cavalry Didier: Like As If! We want to help you??? Fanst? Tell you cat to attack it again. A blood curdling scream changed the crews mind instantly. Rei turned to them again. Rei's thoughts: '''PLEASE!!!! '''Subarashii: If only I could stand. Didier: You want to help that b*tc*? Earghh.You're loss cause to begin with. Guys? Ajax: Well she is screaming in pain. I can see it. Didier walks toward Rei. Rei looked up hopefully, his paw hovering over Senshi. Rei's thoughts: '''Please. She means everything to me. '''Didier: You sure about this Jax? Ajax: The captain wish is the command. Help her. Didier: What the word again? Rei: '''Tell me to fetch. that is the only way i can take her soul. '''Didier: Fetch! Rei swiped his paw through senshi's torso. When he did, he brought out Senshi's soul. Usually, her soul was sparkly and white. Now, it was mangled and had a large black stain eating it up. The Jester Pirates were shocked on what they were seeing. Didier: What the?? Ajax: Hell No. Elana: This is?? Rei: 'See that stain? It is eating her soul. That is why she attacked you. She isn't herself. Remove that stain and she will return to normal. '''All: '''How? '''Rei: '''Touch the stain, then back away. ''Didier still a little bit unsure. He still doubts it's serious but after consideration, he along with Emmanuel remove the stain from Senshi's soul. When they touched it, a large black monster formed, seperating from senshi's soul. The thing scooped her up and held her high in the air. '''Didier: What the hell??? They were all shocked by the presents of the large black monster. Swiftly Pudgy: It's not a female is it? Cause we got to attack it right? Rei: '''That is the beginning of a demon. The only reason we bond with humans is to make another demon. If you manage to get it away from Senshi, it'll disappear. And don't worry, It's an it. '''Didier: Wait a minute this dog have been talking with us all this time. Elana: Shut Up Didier! I'm gonna make the first move. Elana charging towards the Black Monster. It seemed to chuckle. Black thing: '''What are you planning to do? I'm not this little girl in my hand here. '''Elana: Well iam not that girl either. Elana jumps very high and attemp a kick to Black thing's neck. It easily grabbed her foot and tossed her to the side. Senshi slightly stirred in the things hand. Rei seemed to focus on her. then he turned to the other pirates. Rei: '''Her soul. Get Senshi's soul back inot her. If that's done, we can use her abilities to stop this thing. '''Didier: Her soul where is it? Subarashii quickly stand up as if he is not wounded.He ran towards the Black Thing. Subarashii:I got this! Rei looked down at his paws and saw Senshi's soul still underneath him. Rei: 'STOP!!! THAT'S YOUR SOUL!!! NOT SENSHI'S!!!!! Subarashii: I will not let you hurt a beautiful lady. Soru. Geppo. ACE CORONA!!! ''As Subarashii jumps around in the air, he swung his sword from right to left. It created 2 very huge air slashes flying towards the Black Thing. It hit Black thing and made it drop Senshi from it's hand. She would have fallen to the gound, had Rei not caught her. He immediantly, shoved her soul back into her. Senshi's eyes flew open. 'Senshi: '''No one trys to make a meal out of me. Anger level code GOLD. ''Senshi turned comepletly gold. No part of her was spared. She walked over to the black thing. '''Senshi: '''If you want to stop this thing, be ready to hit it with your strongest attacks. '''Subarashii: Mind if i join in? Senshi: '''Even in this code, I'm gonna need all the help I can get. '''Subarashii: Guys ready? Jester Pirates: YEH! Jester Pirate are all in their fighting stance getting ready to jump in to the fight. They stood next to each other. 'Senshi: '''On my signal ''The Black thing just watched them with disinterest. '''Senshi: '''NOW!!!!! Category:Stories Category:Roronoa Senshi